Wanted
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Alone. Together. A mistake. Something that I longed. Never again. I hope it will always be. [SasuSaku][Twoshot][Just put up second chapter ]
1. Her Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Alone.

Together.

That was **all **I had ever wanted.

To be with him.

Only him.

Breathe.

In-hale.

Ex-hale.

With him.

Only him.

Live.

Blink.

Move.

Speak.

With him.

**Only** him.

Everything that I had ever wanted...

_Finally_ I had it.

Alone.

Just the two of us.

_'Perfect.' _I thought.

At last, after everything that I have been through.

Pining.

Waiting.

Everything...And it came true.

Finally my dream would be fufilled.

He looked at my with his onyx gems.

Glaring at me.

Watching me.

Looking at...

**Me**.

All of the attention.

The stares.

That smirk.

I waited.

I **wanted**.

Finally it was mine.

Only mine.

"Sasuke-kun?" I said shyly.

His eyes narrowed at me. My spine tingled. "Hn?"

"We're friends...right?"

Pause.

Silence.

_'No...' _I thought.

Pound.

Beat.

Thump.

Longer pause.

"Sasuke?" I gulped. "Aren't we?"

I could already feel my eyes sting with tears.

"Yes. Why?" He finally said.

Relief.

_'Breathe.'_

Calm.

In-hale.

Ex-hale.

"Why?" he questioned again.

I paused.

Was I going to do it?

We were alone.

Me.

Him.

Together.

Under the moon.

Under the stars.

Under God.

They were the only things that watched us.

Guided us.

Sigh.

"Do you want to be..._more_ than friends." My words were meek.

I let my guard down...

Foolishly.

Stupidly.

Childishly.

"No." He stood up.

"What? Why?"

Tears flowing freely.

Lip quivering.

"Why?"

"No." He repeated as he started to depart from the grass.

"Sasuke. Wait!" I stood up to follow, wiping my cheeks getting rid of my tears.

"No."

"Please..."

"No." He left.

I watched him go.

His figure slowly getting smaller.

Slowly.

Quietly.

Almost gone.

Slowly.

Silently.

Barely could see him.

Slowly.

Silence.

Gone.

I was alone.

Under the moon.

Under the stars.

Under God.

Not with him.

No longer me and him.

Only me.

Alone.

In-hale.

Ex-hale.

_This_ is what I have **never** wanted.

* * *

Sasukes-Angel0221 


	2. His Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I was there.

With _her_.

Sakura.

Me.

And...

Her.

Alone.

A...

**Mistake**.

It's dark.

Mistake.

Me and her took a mission together.

Mistake.

She likes me.

No scratch that.

_Loves_ me.

That...

Is **her** mistake.

She shouldn't love me.

Thats her problem.

She probably wants this.

Probably planned it or...

Something.

I just did it for myself.

**Me.**

No one else.

Myself.

I need this.

_This_ is suppose to make me stronger.

Missions I mean.

_'Why is she looking at me?'_

_'Why do I keep looking back?' _I thought.

I would always just ignore her...

Why am I giving her this attention now?

She is still...

Staring!

I can't stop looking at her.

Her eyes...

They are just so...

Its the way the moonlight hits them it just...

Her hair...

Its just so...

_'No!' _I mentally scream.

I can't do this.

These feelings.

I just-

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked me.

I looked at her. "Hn?"

"We're friends...right?"

_'What...what am I suppose to say?'_

_'I...I-I don't know.'_

_'Why is this so hard?!'_

My heart is beating rapidly.

My black shirt is noticable moving.

_'Why am I-'_

"Sasuke? Aren't We?"

_'Yes...No...Maybe...No...Yes...No...'_

Her eyes...is she going to cry?

I can't take her crying...

Over...this?

"Yes. Why?" I said.

She was silent.

Why was she asking me this?

Did she...

No...

But then why...

"Why?" I asked again, I wanted to know.

I watched her.

**Again**.

Why though?!

She was staring at the sky.

The blackened darkness that surronded us.

**Covered** us.

That swallowed us.

The stars.

Her eyes were watching the stars.

What was she thinking?

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

Again I looked at her eyes.

They captured me.

I got lost in them.

She got more and more vunerable.

I saw it in her face.

I had to stop all the hope that she had.

The hope for _us_.

"No." I said strongly as my feet struggled to stand.

_'Yes.'_ My mind raced.

"Why?"

Her eyes swelled up more.

Crystal tears surpassed her cheeks.

Her teeth covered her bottom lips so she wouldn't whimper.

"Sasuke. Wait." she yelled after me wipping her cheek.

"No."

_'I want to...'_

"Please!"

_'Be with you...but...'_

Her voice was breaking.

And I was the cause.

"No."

_'I can't.'_

I felt her eyes staring straight through me.

As I walked away.

Like a coward.

I never run away from my problems.

But I had to run away from her.

From her love.

Her affection.

Her **everything**.

_I_ was her everything.

I squashed every bit of hope she had for us.

That was good.

To me...

I'm satisfied.

Of course...

It all came with a price.

Her tears.

Her screams.

Her broken heart.

But still...

_This_ is what I **wanted**.

* * *

**Like writing this part more! Reviews?**


End file.
